Automotive vehicles are commonly equipped with various trim components that provide aesthetically pleasing and functional features onboard the vehicle. Some automotive vehicles also employ drink or beverage holders, such as a cup holder, to retain beverage containers such that the containers do not tip over during vehicle maneuvers (e.g. acceleration, deceleration, cornering, etc.). The cup holder may include stabilizers or clamping arms that can receive various diameters of beverage containers. However, the stabilizers or clamping arms of conventional cup holders can be over-extended out of the beverage container receptacle such that the stabilizers remain fully-extended or over-extended out of the beverage container receptacle, thereby preventing further use of the over-extended stabilizer without consumer intervention. It is therefore desirable to provide a cup holder that prevents over-extension of the stabilizers.